The Full Story Of Okami Parody Fun!
by Twilight Okami
Summary: The title says it, a parody to the Okami story. There'll be randomness, awkwardness, weirdness, OCC's and anything of humor! Rated T and R&R! Discounted!
1. The Long Boring Story

THE FULL STORY OF OKAMI PARODY FUN!

BY TWILIGHT OKAMI

**Story Writer: Yo everyone! This fanfiction is based on the storyline of Okami but in parody way! So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Issun: OMG I want to! **

**Story Writer: Sure.**

**Issun: HAPPINESS!**

**Story Teller: Am I in the story too?**

**Story Writer: Um, yes.**

**Story Teller: Yay!**

**Issun: Ok, Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

Chapter 1: The Long Boring Story

???:…

Story Writer: Hey, Story Teller! Are you going to tell the long chapter or not!?

Story Teller: Oh, am I doing the story telling of the prologue?

Story Writer: Isn't it abuse!?!

Story Teller: Um, ok, here it goes. Once upon a time there was a girl name Belle and-

Story Writer: THAT IS THE WRONG SCRIPT!

Story Teller: Oh, whoops, eh, eh, I'll try again.

Nagi: Um, how long am I going to be in my position? I have been for five minutes.

Story Teller: You're not supposed to know were here!

Nagi: Oh right.

Story Teller: Can we start again?

Story Writer: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! REFRACE!

5 minutes later.

Story Teller: Ok, once upon a time there lived this white wolf name Shiranui and she was white as snow and there was this random guy name Nagi who wanted to kill the wolf because he thought that she was a familiar of Orochi the evil eight headed serpent. One day a random arrow which was suppose to hit a bird, missed and hit a house instead, which it belong to Nami. Nagi secretly loved Nami and said he was going to fight Orochi; but he was too lazy to, and then out of no where, Shiranui steals his sake, and Nagi is like "OMG give me back my sake!" Which it somehow randomly appears, and chases Shiranui. He then forgot his sword, and goes and gets it and THEN goes into the Moon Cave. Dun dun dun! And then magically, Orochi appears and fights him, but Nagi runs and screams like a girl, and gets tired. Shiranui, who magically appears, gets fed-up and fights Orochi. And then Shiranui gets tired, and she howls a moon, and then star dust falls from the sky and lands on Nagi's sword, and it glows gold. Nagi just stands there, and with Shiranui's last strength, bites Nagi's butt, and he jumps in the air screaming like a mad man and kills Orochi. And then Nagi brings Shiranui to his village called Kamiki and he tells of how he killed Orochi and Shiranui dies and- OMG I need a brake! Can I have ten minutes off?

Story Writer: NO!

Story Teller: Five minutes?

Story Writer: I said NO!

Story Teller: Three minutes?

Suddenly Sakuya randomly appears.

Sakuya: OH JUST GET ONTO THE STORY!!!

Story Writer: You're not suppose to KNOW were here!!!

Story Teller: Two minutes then?

Story Writer: Ug, fine…

Story Teller: HAPPINESS!

Sakuya: Can I get a sake brake? I mean I have been waiting for thirty minutes now?

Story Writer: Fine, but only two minutes!

Sakuya: Yay!

Two minutes and one second later.

Story Writer: YOU WERE ONE SECOND LATE!

Sakuya: I tripped over a log.

Story Writer: How in gods name can you trip over a log!? You float!

Sakuya: I dunno.

Story Teller: Ha! I was one second before you! In your face loser!

Sakuya: -gasp- OMG! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LOSER!?!

Story Teller: It was a lol!

Sakuya: Stop using "OMG" and "Lol" stuff!

Story Teller: You just use "OMG" before I said "It was a lol!"

Sakuya: You're right!

Story Teller: I know!

Story Writer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! GET ON WITH THE STORY!!! OR ELSE YOU TWO ARE GONE!!!

Story Teller and Sakuya: -gasp- Ok!

Sakuya goes back to here place

Story Teller: But this story is far from over! Wha ha ha ha ha! Any way, a hundred years past when Shiranui killed Orochi, and Susano who magically appears goes to the sword that belonged to Nagi.

Susano: OMG is this the weird and random sword that killed Orochi? Nah, it is just a story for people random, nothing like a fairy tale, and since I want to win the "Best Sword Of The Year" I need to steal a random sword, so I can win a free spa!

Story Teller: Um, a spa wasn't invented back then...

Susano: OMG it wasn't!? Well in second place is a guitar!

Story Teller: Guitars weren't invented too…

Susano: OMG, What!? Well in third place is the Tele Tubies collection DVD!

Story Teller: That wasn't invented too, and since when did you had a TV and a DVD player!?

Susano: I dunno, and OMG!!!

Story Writer: Susano and Story Teller, you're wasting the time! And Susano you're not to suppose know we are here!

Susano: Well I do now!

Story Writer: Ug, someone shoot a sleep dart at Susano, that gives him amnesia!

Suddenly a Random person shoots a sleep dart at Susano, and he goes to sleep.

Story Writer: -whispers- Thanks Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart.

Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart: -whisper- Anytime.

Story Writer: -whisper- And Story Teller, you must know, never interrupt the story, and nobody must know we are here.

Story Teller: OK!

Story Writer: -whisper- Be quiet, or else you'll wake up Susano.

Story Teller: -whisper- Sorry.

Story Writer: -thinking- Great I'm stuck with the worst Story Teller in history…

Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart: -whisper- By the way, who writ the script?

Story Writer and Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart: -looks at the Story Teller-

Story Teller: -whisper- Ok, I'll admit it! It was Donkey Kong!

Story Writer: -whisper- Since when did Donkey Kong got into this story?

Story Teller: I dunno.

Magically Sakuya appears at a random time.

Sakuya: CAN WE GET ONTO THE STORY!?! THIS CHAPTER IS LONG ENOUGH!!!

Story Writer: -whisper- Be quiet or else you'll wake up Susano, and I thought you forgot about me and the Story Teller.

Sakuya: -looks around shiftily- Um, no.

Story Writer: -sigh and whisper- Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart, can you shot a sleep dart at Sakuya?

Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart: -whisper- Okie-Dokie. -Aims his Tranquilizer at Sakuya-

Sakuya: Oh poopie…

Random Guy Who Shot A Sleep Dart shot Sakuya and she forgot the Story Writer and Story Teller.

**Story Writer: This chapter will stop because it's too long.**

**Issun: Yes and I'm in the next chapter!**

**Story Writer: Issun, you just spoiled everyone who is reading this chapter and will move to the next one!**

**Issun: So? And it also says in this script!**

**Story Writer: Is that the script from the Game Makers!?**

**Issun: Ya!**

**Story Writer burns the script with a random candle.**

**Issun: Oh poopie…**


	2. A God's Random Duty

Chapter 2: A God's Random Duty.

**Disclaimer: I'm going on a vacation.**

**Story Writer: Ok, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks! G2G! BRB!**

**Story Writer: Ok, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Sakuya: Oh, I want too!**

**Story Writer: Ok.**

**Sakuya: Ok, Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Story Teller: Oh and any other things random!**

**Story Writer: STORY TELLER!!!**

Suddenly Susano wakes up and goes to the sword and pulls it out, and evil is unleashed. And Orochi appears. Dun dun dun!

Orochi: 'Sup man! You have unleashed me! And I have been trapped for one hundred years! Say "I wish darkness on the world!"

Susano: Ah, Random Monster! Run for your life!

Susano runs away.

Orochi: How totally rude! Come back here!

Orochi chases Susano, but grows tired and unleashes darkness around the world.

Story Teller: And yet the darkness went through the country, but randomly misses Kamiki, and this is were the story begins.

Suddenly a random rock was about to hit the statue of Shiranui, but a Wood Sprite name Sakuya stops it.

Sakuya: OMG, that rock like totally broke my nails! I must save the country of Nippon by freeing our god! I'm too lazy to save Kamiki, so Amaterasu I need your super cool power!

Sakuya throws the disk at Amaterasu, which misses, but then magically hits the statue and it comes to life.

Amaterasu: -in mind- Yay! I'm free!

Sakuya: OMG it is about time you came to life, I like tried to revive you like for the 20, 901st time!

Amaterasu: Whoa don't get angry at me!

Sakuya: -starts moving her body- Ha? OMG there's like something in my robe! Ha ha ha! Phew, what was that? -Looks at the thing on the ground- OMG it's you!

???: OMG like what is your problem!? I just went there for a rest!

Sakuya: OMG! Were you in my robe again you bug!?

???: Bug! OMG for the 200, 340th time, it's Issun!!!

Sakuya: -doing the "talk to the hand stuff"- Like what eva!

Issun: -Looks at Amaterasu- HOLLY NIPPON! Look! A wolf! -Jumps to Amaterasu-

Amaterasu: -in mind but Issun understands- OMG! What in gods name is your problem!?

Issun: Like totally what 'sup with your problem!? Actually, you look like that Super White Cool Wolf! What was her name? Shiranui!

Amaterasu: Ya, and bow down to me! Wha ha ha!

Issun: Why were you laughing?

Amaterasu: -sigh- Oh ya, I forgot you can understand me…

Sakuya: Amaterasu, look before you. Evil has return so randomly; so magically; so surprisingly; so-

Issun: Oh for the love of god! We get it!

Sakuya: OMG you interrupted! Well what ever, as much as I can slice that peach that will free the villagers from Kamiki so easily, I want Amaterasu to do it! Because I'm too lazy!

Issun: OMG, who is Amaterasu!?

Amaterasu: For the love of god, I am!

Issun: Oh, right…

Sakuya: So Amaterasu, use your power to slash the peach and free the villagers!

Issun: Why did you make your last sentence red? -Reading a script-

Sakuya: Is that the script! Give it here! -Snatches the script and throws it away-

Issun: That wasn't nice! Whaaaw! I want my mummy! -Starts sobbing-

Sakuya: Oh quit your whining; and you don't even have a mummy!

Issun: OMG I don't! -Stops sobbing-

Sakuya: I G2G! Bye!

Sakuya leaves.

Issun: Um, ok, do you want to use your supper powers!

Amaterasu: Gee, I wonder why I never thought about that. I don't have my powers any more!

Issun: Um, ok.

Amaterasu: I'm board, let's got to the secret random place!

Issun: Ya!

Amaterasu goes to the random place.

Issun: HOLY NIPPON! Where are we!?

Amaterasu: How am I supposed to know!?

Issun: Let's go!

Amaterasu crosses a bridge and then goes to a wall.

Issun: Um, ok, you just jump on the wall and you're on-

Amaterasu already does it.

Issun: OMG you're fast!

Amaterasu: I know!

Issun: Well let's keep going!

Amaterasu: Like why didn't I think of that?

Issun: Because I-

Amaterasu: I was being sarcastic!

Issun: Oh…

Amaterasu arrives at another random bridge.

Issun: Who build this bridge!?

Amaterasu: I dunno and I don't really care!

Issun: Ya, me too! Well let me see, oh right, watch this!

Suddenly Issun draws and fixes the bridge.

Issun: Impressive, eh?

Amaterasu: Ya, so impressive…

Issun: That was called the Rejuvenation; and it allows you to fix stuff!

Amaterasu: -muttering- Like I never knew.

Issun: What did you say?

Amaterasu: Nothing!

Issun: Mush, wolf!

Amaterasu: OMG like you forgot my name!?!

Issun: No, it is just long, I'll try to make it short, hmmm, oh I know! Your short name will be White!

Amaterasu: Is that the best name you can make!?

Issun: I like to see you do better!

Amaterasu: How about Ammy!?!

Issun: Ya that is a good idea! I'm a genius for making that name for you!

Amaterasu: Psh, SURE you are…

Issun: What was that?

Amaterasu: Nothing!

Amaterasu reaches to the Bridge of Heavens.

Issun: Why in gods name do they call it the Bridge of Heavens!?

Amaterasu: I dunno; and I'm board!

Amaterasu goes to a small hill, with Issun. The two look at the sky.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Look at the sky! Huh? OMG there's a constellation too! But a star is missing! I'll draw it -Issun draws a dot, but fails- OMG It didn't work, oh poopie…

Amaterasu: Oh for the love of Nippon!

Amaterasu draws a star and the constellation comes to life; which it was a dragon called Yomigami.

Yomigami: Yo Amaterasu! Mother to us all! I must apologies for not contacting you sooner but-

Amaterasu: OMG you could have contacted me before!?!

Yomigami: Yes, of course I could have!

Amaterasu: Then why didn't you!

Yomigami: Well we gods don't have much to do, or to protect people, so we do this Random Duty, and every god has one, and do you want to know what mine is? Well it is…

Random Music of drums hit and stops out of nowhere.

Yomigami: Playing Baseball!

Issun: What!? But baseball wasn't invented yet, it even says in the script! -Shows the script-

Amaterasu: Is that the script!? Give me that! -Throws the script away- And didn't Sakuya throw it away before!?

Issun: It was from the Game Makers!

Yomigami: How did you- well what ever, oh and I play for the Charlie Angles!

Amaterasu: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!

Yomigami: Um, ok, like why didn't you say so before! -Gives Amaterasu his power and Amaterasu is back where she was-

Issun: Whoa, that was Yomigami! God of Rejuvenation! And-

Amaterasu: Ya I get it! Let's go!

Issun: Um, ok.

Amaterasu arrives at the Bridge of Heavens and drawls a star dust bridge and crosses it. And later on Amaterasu dashes to a random place with a statue of a random guy, and the gate closes behind her.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Is this the sacred cave known as Cave of Nagi! He defeated Orochi along with Shiranui!

Amaterasu: I am Shiranui!

Issun: Well the statue looks broken, maybe if someone randomly fixes the sword, it will be fine!

Amaterasu: Ya, but I don't want too, but I'll do it.

Amaterasu fixes the sword.

Issun: ZOMG it WAS your brush move! How did you do that and who are you?

Amaterasu: I like told you when we meet! And ZOMG isn't a word!

Issun: It isn't? Well it sounds to me!

Story Teller: Um, actually nobody knows what it means and it isn't a word!

Issun: -Looks around- OMG who said that!? And I have embarrassed myself!?

Story Teller: Yes…

Story Writer: I told you in the first chapter not to interrupt!

Story Teller: Whoops, sorry…

Story Writer and Story Teller disappear.

Issun: That was random… like- OMG look it is a constellation in the sky!  
Amaterasu: Like I haven't seen it. -Muttering- idiot…

Amaterasu draws a star and the constellation comes to life. It was Tachigami

Tachigami: Like OMG it is Amaterasu! It's like 'bout time you got here! Well like Yomigami I'm about to give you my power but before I do, I'll tell you about my Random Duty! It's…

Suddenly and again, random music plays out of nowhere and stop.

Tachigami: Being a Ballerina!

Amaterasu: WHO IN GODS NAME WOULD A GOD BE A BALLERINA!?!

Issun: Why did you speak in capitals in your sentence? -Reads a script-

Amaterasu: OMG just give me the stupid script! -Amaterasu destroys the script-

Issun: Whaaaa! The mean wolf hurt my feelings! -Sobbing-

Tachigami: Um that was random…

Amaterasu: Ya, and can you give me your power.

Tachigami: Sure! -Gives Amaterasu his power and she goes back to the Cave of Nagi-

**Story Writer: Another chappie done!**

**Amaterasu: Yay!**

**Issun: So where is the disclaimer?**

**Random place at Hawaii.**

**Disclaimer: Yay! This is great! Wha ha ha!**

**Back to the story.**

**Story Writer: I dunno…**


	3. Random Demons, Worst Digging & Susano

Chapter 3: Random Demons, Worst Hole Digging King and Susano

**Story Writer: Hey everyone! And another day, and who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Amaterasu: I do! And why do you have "Twilight Okami" as a name!?**

**Story Writer: I felt like it, and if you argue I'll change your short name to Anky!**

**Amaterasu: -gasp- you wouldn't!**

**Story Writer: If you do argue!**

**Amaterasu: Ok, Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami! **

Amaterasu appears back at the place.

Amaterasu: Ok are- -Sees Issun still crying- Ok I'm sorry!

Issun: Good! So that was the Power Slash god and-

Amaterasu: You don't need to explain!

Issun: Fine –muttering- meanie…

Amaterasu: What was that!?

Issun: Oh, um, nothing!

Amaterasu starts walking away.

Issun: Hey I want to see you use Power Slash, I mean if your Shiranui reborn, then you can master all thirteen celestial god moves, so I'll tag along with you!

Amaterasu: Since when did you get smart? And I got one word for you- NO! –Starts shaking her fur around-

Issun: Nuh-ah, I'm not going away! I'm sticking with you!

Amaterasu: Oh poopie…

Issun: Now draw Power Slash!

Amaterasu: Ug, fine! -Draws Power Slash and slices the wooden bars and runs off-

Issun: Good going!

Amaterasu: Thanks!

Suddenly Amaterasu stops and two random demons come out of the sky and one twist his leg.

First Random Demon: OMG I like always twist my leg!

Second Random Demon: Oh quite your whining!

First Random Demon and Second Random Demon: -Looks at Amaterasu- OMG look it is the wolf we need! Let's kill her!

Amaterasu: What!? Why me!

First Random Demon: Because back at our place, there is this deal at the pub, and it says if you kill the white wolf god and bring her here, you get a free day off, and get a free Coffee Maker!

Amaterasu: Uh…

Second Random Demon: So any way, were going to kill you!

First Random Demon: Wait I forgot my weapon!

Second Random Demon: Ug, you idiot!

First Random Demon: -gasp- OMG! HOW DARE YOU! DIE!!!

The two demons fight each other un till they both die in a burst of flowers.

Issun: Well that was awkward…

Amaterasu: I know, but let's go!

Issun: Ya!

Amaterasu swims through the Bridge of Heavens, and reaches the exit un till random demons appear; this time three!

First Random Demon: Yo! And like I and my two friends are here to kill you!

Second Random Demon: For our leader!

Third Random Demon: And for the bunnies!

Amaterasu: Wha?

First Random Demon: -sigh- Sorry, he's an idiot, and a rookie.

Second Random Demon: Ya and he is annoying.

Amaterasu: And I thought Issun was.

Issun: Hey!

Amaterasu: Well if you're going to kill me, I'll kill you three demons!

First Random Demon: For your information, my name is Artemis Fowl!

Second Random Demon: And I'm Bill!

Artemis Fowl: No it isn't, it is Kevin Rudd!

Kevin Rudd: -gasp- Never use my real name!

Artemis Fowl: Oh quite your jabber Mr. I-secretly-stole-a-mask-which-its-color-was-black-but-you-made-it-white!

Bill (A.k.a Kevin Rudd): -gasp- How did you know!? You spy!

Artemis Fowl: Oh be quiet!

Third Random Demon: You guys stop! Your shouts can be made for Movie World!

Artemis Fowl: George W Bush, that didn't make any sense!

George W Bush: DON'T CALL ME GEORGE W BUSH! ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!!!

The three demons fight and they kill each other just like the two other random demons.

Amaterasu: What is with these random demons that appear from nowhere!?

Issun: I dunno, but like I said before, awkward…

Amaterasu: Let's just go, I' mean we have to end this chapter…

Issun: What do you mean "end this chapter"?

Amaterasu: Oh, um, nothing…

Issun: I see, but like you said, let's go!

Amaterasu is back at Kamiki and slashes the peach, and Kamiki is magically back to normal. Amaterasu goes to Kamiki and sees that everyone is turn to stone, and goes to the deck.

Issun: OMG the sun isn't out! Well if only you can draw a random sun out of no where that should save everyone!

Amaterasu: That's easy!

Amaterasu draws a sun and every thing is back to normal.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! You did it! Wait, your name IS Amaterasu, so that means you're the Sun God! And you had that move called Sunshine all along!

Amaterasu: It IS about time you KNEW who I was!

???: Huh? Who are you?

Out of no where a random guy appears.

???: I am the Village Elder, Mr. Orange!

Issun: Good for you…

Mr. Orange: OMG a white wolf!? No it can't be the legendary white wolf, Shiranui! No, that boring legend is like, um, hello, one hundred years old!

Amaterasu: -Nobody understands her in her mind- Well at least one person knows who I am, and the legend isn't boring!

Mr. Orange: -Sees Amaterasu a regular grey wolf- Although you look like the legendary wolf which you aren't, you certainly don't look smart…

Amaterasu: OMG you're saying I'm dumb!?! -Starts growling-

Mr. Orange: Whoa! Calm down there ya white wolf, can you actually understand me?

Amaterasu: Um, yes.

Suddenly three random demons slip of a ledge and jumps to get to Amaterasu.

Mr. Orange: What is this shiver down my spine? –Gets a random frog out of his shirt- Oh it's a frog…

Issun: Ok, Ammy, I'm going to kill the random demons!

Amaterasu: Like I don't think so! -Amaterasu grabs Mr. Orange and spins him around, which hit the random demons, and throws him away-

Amaterasu: Guess he came in handy!

Suddenly the random demons, who got hit, magically appear.

First Random Demon: Where alive! Mha ha ha!

Issun: I thought Ammy hit you with Mr. Orange and you fell!?

Amaterasu: Ya, and like how are you three alive!?

The Three Random Demons: -Looks around shiftily- Um, we dunno.

Issun: Maybe the script can help! -Gets a random script out-

Amaterasu: How in gods name do you get the script!?!

Issun: I copy them all the time!

Amaterasu: Well stop it! -Throws the script away-

Issun: Oh poopie…

Second Random Demon: Um, is anyone like going to fight us?

Amaterasu: Oh right.

Third Random Demon: Oh, not to mention were Green Imps!

Amaterasu: Thanks for the tip –mumbling- I already knew…

Second Random Imp: Are we going to fight!

Amaterasu: YES!!! -Charges at the demons-

All Three Imps: Oh poo-

The demons fell to there deaths.

Issun: I call that fast!

Amaterasu: Yes, so let's go!

Issun: Sure, and you got praise!

Amaterasu: I know. So let's go!

Amaterasu goes to the village and meets a random boy with a random breed dog.

Random Boy With Random Breed Dog: 'Sup wolf! Like do you think you can beat my dog Hayabusa digging record? My mother grows these turnips, and Hayabusa is the Hole Digging King!

Issun: And what if she says no!?

Amaterasu: I'll do it!

Issun: What!?

Amaterasu: I feel board, so I'll do it!

Amaterasu goes to the field un till.

Random Boy: Oh, and my name is Mushi!

Issun: Be quiet! Were trying to beat that dog's record!

Mushi: Sorry!

Amaterasu tries to get one but the mad lady hits her. Amaterasu keeps trying, but the mad lady keeps hitting her. After ten tries Amaterasu does it and goes to Mushi.

Mushi: OMG you did it! You beat Hayabusa's record! You're a better canine!

Amaterasu: Thank you, thank you, and I know I'm the best!

Hayabusa: Oh, so not fare!

Amaterasu then crosses a bridge and fixes the mill at a house, and she did for no reason. Suddenly a random appearance of a girl comes to see the mill fix.

Random Appearance Of A Girl: OMG someone fixed my mill! Now I can make sake again! -Goes into her house-

Amaterasu goes into her house, and the girl pats Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: Well it is about time someone nice pats me!

Random Appearance Of A Girl: Hi! I'm Kushi! I make Sake here, but are you old enough to drink some. So I'll put it next to me!

Amaterasu: I'm like totally old enough to drink it!

What Kushi hears: Wuff, wuf!

Kushi: You want it? Well I made for no reason, so you can have it. -Gives to Amaterasu-

Amaterasu: Wow that was easy!

Issun: Ya!

Kushi: OMG is that you Issun! Well is this wolf with you?

Issun: Yes!

Amaterasu: -Muttering- I wish he weren't…

Amaterasu then leaves the place and goes to a Merchant Who Is Trying To Push A Bolder.

Merchant Who Is Trying To Push A Bolder: OMG this is weird, like this bolder wasn't even here!

Suddenly a random red imp comes and slaps his but at Amaterasu.

Random Red Imp: Yo! What's crack-alacking!

Amaterasu: -sigh- Guess I'll have to kill you…

Random Red Imp: OMG why!

Amaterasu: I thought you were here to fight me!?

Random Red Imp: -reading a script- Oh you're right. Get ready to die!

Two Random Green Imps appear.

Issun: Hey, three against one isn't fare!

Two Random Green Imps: Gosh, you're right! Let's go, I mean it is fare if one will VS one! –The two imps disappear-

Random Red Imp: What!? Wait, I can't fight the wolf alone!

Amaterasu jumps at the demon who screams like a girl and dies. Amaterasu then goes to Susano's house, and find his secret place and wakes him up.

Susano: OMG! Who woke me up!?

Issun: Oh, quit your whining you're coming with us!

Susano: Oh it's the bug…

Issun: Ug, for the 5th time stop calling me a bug!

Amaterasu puts Susano on her back.

Susano: What in gods name are you doing! What will the neighbors think!

Amaterasu gets out of the place, and Susano tells his secrets like "I throw my sword at Mr. Orange on propose, or I stole Mrs. Orange's cherry cake!" Amaterasu arrives at the place and Susano gets fed up and says that he will help destroy the bolder because he's Nagi's decadence, and Amaterasu bits him on the butt, and he slashes the bolder, which Amaterasu did it, and Susano runs away, and snatches the sake from Amaterasu which she got from Kushi and ran off. Suddenly Sakuya appears.

Sakuya: 'Sup Amaterasu! I see you cut the peach for me, which was great! I must tell you that the guardian-

Issun: Must be restored, we know.

Sakuya: OMG how did you know!

Issun: It says in the script! –Shows Sakuya the script-

Sakuya: I destroyed this script before you bug!

Issun: Ug, for the 200, 341st time! It's Issun!

Sakuya: What ever, but Amaterasu you must restore them!

Amaterasu: Fine…

Sakuya: -Coughs- Goodie! G2G! -Disappears-

Issun: Say Ammy can I steal those moves from you?

Amaterasu: NO WAY!  
Issun: You will let me? Good! Now go!

Amaterasu: -muttering- I hate you…

**Story Writer: Another chapter done!**

**Issun: HAPPINESS!**

**Susano: That chapter was long and fine and I'm the greatest warrior!**

**Kushi: Psh, ya right.**

**Susano: -gasp- How dare you insult me! Like OMG!**

**Kushi: -Gets a random book and throws at Susano-**

**Susano: OMG it is the "Sword Fighting For Dummies" Book! OMG this cost thirty yen!**

**Kushi: Take your stupid finger of the edge!**

**Susano: -takes it of the edge- OMG! This cost 30 000 yen! And, wait, books weren't invented yet!**


	4. Demon Band and Didy Kong

Chapter 4: Demon Band and Didy Kong.

**Story Writer: Disclaimer time!**

**Issun: Yay!**

**Random Yellow Imp: Oh, can I do it!**

**Story Writer: How did you get in here!?**

**Random Yellow Imp: Um, the front door was opened…**

**Story Teller: We have a door?**

**Story Writer: I dunno, but Random Yellow Imp, you do the disclaimer!**

**Random Yellow Imp: Ok, um, Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Story Teller: Or Didy Kong!**

**Story Writer: EVERYONE STOP SPOILING THE STORY!**

Amaterasu arrives at Shinshu Fields and sees a huge curse zone.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Look at that curse zone, and that huge tree! We must restore it!

Amaterasu: Yes, and we must get to Hannah Valley!

Issun: How do you know where to go?

Amaterasu: Um, it's in the map!

Issun: OMG we have a map!

Amaterasu: Um, yes, we like got it from, well, it was randomly given to me!

Issun: Um, ok…?

Amaterasu: Let's just get to the valley!

Issun: Sure!

Amaterasu enters through the valley entrance and sees demons getting drunk.

Random Red Imp: Hmmm, sake, it's like the best!

Random Green Imp: Ya, and like just imagine that the white wolf is behind us and we like don't know!

Second Random Green Imp: Yes, and she doesn't know that the valley is cursed.

Amaterasu: Um…

All Imps: -see Amaterasu- OMG! –Jumps in a startle-

Issun: Um, sorry to interrupt you we ju-

Random Red Imp: You like totally ruined are graduation of being new demon warrior's night!

Random Green Imp: Ya, and like we were having fun, un till you came!

Second Random Imp: Let's just move somewhere else!

All Imps: Ya! –All move away-

Amaterasu: That was the most awkward moment I have ever seen!

Issun: What's with these demons!?

Amaterasu: I dunno, but let's keep moving!

Issun: Ok!

Amaterasu arrives at a place and encounters random demons.

Random Yellow Imp: Like yo, 'sup, hi and so on! We came here to-

Issun: Fight us, we know!

Random Yellow Imp: Um, no? We just came here to practices our band concert!

Random Green Imp: Ya and we call our selves the Imp'a Topeia Band!

Second Random Green Imp: Ya, so if you want to listen to us then-

Issun: Like who writes these scripts? -Reads script-

Amaterasu: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DESTROIES THESE SCRIPTS!!!

Issun: I dunno it just magically appears in my hand!

Random Yellow Imp: It is from the Story Writer-! Oh poopie…!

Story Writer: You stupid imp! You can't make Issun know!!!

Issun: Know what? –Reading the script but it magically disappears-

Story Writer: Time for you imps to die!

All Imps: OH POOPIE! –Gets killed magically-

Issun: What is going on here!?!

Amaterasu: Um, nothing! Let's just get on with this!

Amaterasu goes to Susano who also magically appeared after the fight… Sort of.

Susano: -Turns around and sees Amaterasu- OMG it's you Fido!

Amaterasu: What kind of name is Fido!?!

Susano: Go away I'm busy!

Issun: Ok!

Amaterasu goes to a wall and paints a sun, and the bolder that Susano was pushing was gone! Amaterasu goes to Susano.

Susano: OMG, this bolder randomly and magically disappear! Now that what I'm talkin' 'bout! Now I can go and hide!

Issun and Amaterasu: Huh? –Looking at him-

Susano: Oh I meant to train! Bye! –Runs away-

Amaterasu: Ug, that moron is going to get himself killed!

Issun: I know, but let's go!

Amaterasu goes to the place and sees a green sprout slapping and suddenly a random monkey magically appears.

Didy Kong: -in mind but nobody but Amaterasu understand- Yo, wolf! What'cha doin' here?

Amaterasu: I'm here to save Nippon!

Issun: Hey, are you Didy Kong from the Donkey Kong series!?

Didy Kong: -gasp- OMG how did you know!?

What Issun hears: Ah oh aw…!

Issun: What in gods name are you saying!?

Amaterasu: He's saying that your right!

Issun: Yay!

Amaterasu sees wooden bars and cuts it with Power Slash and finds Susano about to fight a random bear and Didy Kong follows her.

Susano: OMG you beast! How in gods name did you get here!?

Bear: -Sleeping-

Didy Kong: Random Bear! And also weird guy, because of the Game Makers!

Amaterasu: Monkey Breath! Be quiet!

Issun: What did he say?

Amaterasu: Nothing much!

Susano: What am I going to do? I'm scared!

Amaterasu: Oh what ever happened to the greatest warrior ever?

Issun: I agree.

Amaterasu: -Looks at Didy Kong thinking- Maybe if I bite Monkey Breath, he'll push Susano and get the bear! –Amaterasu bites Didy Kong's butt-

Didy Kong: HOLLY FLYING BANNAH MONKEYS!!! –Runs like a crazy monkey and hits Susano, who slashes the bear, and the bear falls to the ground-

Susano: Ha ha ha! Yes I'm the greatest warrior ever! Come on! –Does the "Come on!" thing-

Didy Kong: -Looks at Amaterasu- You bad wolf! You bit my butt!

Amaterasu: -smiles- I know!

Didy Kong: That does it, I'm going home! –A random portal opens and Didy Kong goes back to the Donkey Kong series-

Susano runs away screaming "I'm the greatest" and Amaterasu pushes the orb to its place and the tree grows, and Amaterasu draws a bunch of stars and the constellation comes to life; and it was Hannagami.

Hannagami: 'Sup Amaterasu! My Random God Duty is…

Random music plays and stops…

Hannagami: Is car racing!'

Amaterasu: CARS WEREN'T INVENTED YET!!!

Hannagami: Well I don't care! Because it says in the script!

Amaterasu: BUT THE GAME MAKERS DIDN'T CREATE YOU LIKE THIS!!!

Issun: Who in gods name is these "Game Makers!"

Amaterasu: Never mind, just give me your stupid power!

Hannah: Fine! –Gives Amaterasu his power, and Amaterasu returns to her place-

**Story Writer: Another chapter done!**

**Everyone: HAPPINESS!!!**

**Issun: What will the next chapter be?**

**Story Writer: I can't tell ya!**

**Issun: You must or-**

**Story Writer: -Gets a bug spray-**

**Issun: OMG THAT'S A BUG SPRAY! EVERYONE RUN!!! –Runs away-**

**Amaterasu: He does know he is a poncell?**

**Story Writer: He's not smart…**


	5. Magic Night Goes Boom!

Chapter 5: Magic Night Goes Boom!

**Story Writer: It is confound that the Disclaimer Guy is dead…**

**Tami: OMG, how!? **

**Story Writer: Well this random guy shot a spear at him, but was actually trying to hit a bird…**

**Issun: Why is this story weird!?**

**Story Teller: It is a parody, idiot!**

**Issun: -gasp- You hurt my feelings! Whaaa! –Sobbing-**

**Amaterasu: -sigh- Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami… -muttering- crybaby…**

Amaterasu is out side Shinshu Fields.

Issun: Ok, Ammy, now if I'm right we must restore the guardian trees, oh and one more thing, in case you forget what we have to do, just get your journal!

Amaterasu: Hey, since when did we get a journal!?

Issun: I dunno it magically appears in a random time…

Amaterasu: Let's just check the place out!

Issun: Ok!

Amaterasu restores the tree and the place is back to normal and then Amaterasu arrives at a random house where a random guy lives, but she is stop by a random fish demon.

Random Fish Demon: Yo! I'm a demon! And like get ready to get killed!

Issun: Oh poopie…

Amaterasu: How in gods name do demons appear like that!?!

Random Fish Demon: I… I don't really know, but I think it is because of the Game Makers!

Issun: Could someone tell me who these Game Makers are!?

Random Fish Demon: Well the Game Makers are group of people who make video games and their leader had the idea for the game and-

Amaterasu: -Charges at the demon and kills it- BE QUIET!!!!

Issun: Oh, so those are the Game Makers!

Amaterasu: … Ya, but let's go to the house!

Amaterasu goes to the house and ignores the sign and nocks on the door.

???: OMG who is it!?

Issun: I, Issun and Amaterasu, so let us in!

???: No, not un till night time!

Issun: How about we get in now?

???: Ok!

Amaterasu enters the house.

???: Hi! I'm Tama!

Issun: Like we care…

Amaterasu: Hey, wasn't I suppose to wait un till NIGHT time came?

Suddenly it is night time.

Amaterasu: Um, ok…

Tama: I'll need your help to do this cool fire works!

Issun: Ok!

Amaterasu draws a cherry bomb and it makes fire works, but blows the house up, but Amaterasu gets out.

Amaterasu: That wasn't supposed to happen…

Issun: Ya and it even say in the script from the Game Makers! –Reading a script-

Amaterasu: HOW IN GODS NAME DO YOU GET THESE SCRIPS!?!

Issun: I copped them! I have 5, 934 more!

Amaterasu: Well give me that script! –Throws it away- No more scripts ok?

Issun: -Crossing his fingers behind his back- Oh sure!

Suddenly a constellation appears in the sky, and Amaterasu draws a bunch of stars, and the constellation came to life, and it was Bakugami.

Bakugami: Bonjour bambina! Coma ti-

Amaterasu: WRONG langue!!!

Bakugami: Oh, um, sorry. Well before I give you my power, my Random God Duty is… Oh the music isn't playing; well it is being a hip-hop singer!

Amaterasu: HIP-HOP WASN'T INVENTED IN THIS YEAR! OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE EVENTS!!!

Bakugami: It says in the script!

Amaterasu: Which script! From the Story Writer or the Game Makers! Oh poopie…

Story Teller: Amaterasu, watch your self, or will replace you with Wolf Link!

Amaterasu: I'm sorry!!!

Issun: -Looks around- Who in gods name is talking!?! And who is this Story Writer!?

Bakugami: Who cares, I will give you my power!

Amaterasu: It is about time!

Bakugami: -Gives Amaterasu his power and Amaterasu is back in the fields-

**Story Writer: Another chapter done!**

**Issun: That chapter was short…**

**Story Writer: I know, but good!**

**Susano: Will I appear in the next chapter?**

**Kushi: No, because nobody likes you!**

**Susano: -gasp- That's not true!**

**Story Teller: Actually it's true!**

**Susano: Whaaaw! –Sobbing-**

**Story Writer: Keep it up Story Teller, and you'll be fired!!**

**Story Teller: Ah! Ok!**


	6. Argue With Scripts

Chapter 6: Argue With Scripts

**Story Writer: Disclaimer time!**

**Mr. Orange: I want to do it!**

**Mrs. Orange: No I want to!**

**Mr. Orange: No I want to before you!**

**Mrs. Orange: No I do!**

**Mr. Orange: Be quiet oldie!**

**Mrs. Orange: -gasp- HOW DARE Y-**

**Mushi: Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

Amaterasu arrives back at her place.

Issun: Ok, now show me how to use Cherry Bomb!

Amaterasu: What ever… -Draws Cherry Bomb-

Amaterasu dashes and arrives at Kamiki and talks to Kushi.

Kushi: OMG it is Snowy! I want to let you know that Mr. Orange is doing dances to restore our tree, but you must restore all fifteen blossom trees!

Issun: Wait, how did you know that we wanted to know what was going on?  
Kushi: Um, I'm physic!

Issun: OMG you're lying to me!

Kushi: Fine, the Story Teller told me!

Issun: Huh?

Story Writer: I told you NOT TO TELL anyone what happens next!

Story Teller: I-I'm really sorry!

Story Writer: If you tell anyone what happens next, you're fired!

Story Teller: OK!!!

Story Writer and Story Teller disappear.

Issun: Why is this world SO weird!?!

Kushi: Go and restore the trees!

Issun: Sure…

Amaterasu restores all the trees and goes to Mr. Orange.

Mr. Orange: At last! All the trees are restored! Now I can do the Kohannah Shuffle! –Snatches a random sake and drinks it and throws it away and it hits a random person on the head- Yay! –Goes weird-

Issun: Um, dude are you ok?

Amaterasu: He looks like he needs serious help!

Mr. Orange: Snowball and Issun, watch we, and I'll do something cool!

Amaterasu: OMG like clean your breath!

Issun: -Muttering- Show off…

Mr. Orange: Time to do random stuff!

Amaterasu does the work, and Mr. Orange fells unconscious and Sakuya appears.

Sakuya: Hi Amaterasu! You saved me!

Amaterasu: Like I care…

Issun: Give us an award!

Sakuya: OMG you're like so demanding! What ever I'll give you the award! Guess what it is!

Issun: A god…

Sakuya: -Looking shocked- OMG! How did you know!?!

Issun: I read the script!

Amaterasu: OMG! STOP READING THOSE STUPID SCRIPTS!!! –Gets a random match and burns all his scripts-

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! You like got total anger management!!!

Amaterasu: Do not!

Issun: Like you do so!

Amaterasu: Do not!

Issun: Do so!

Amaterasu: Do not!

Issun: Do to!

Amaterasu: Do n-

Sakuya: OH JUST HURRY UP!!! LIKE I CAN'T FLOAT HERE ALL DAY!!! HERE HAVE YOUR STUPID AWARD!!! –Gives Amaterasu her gift and disappears-

Amaterasu: A bunch of earrings?

Sakuya: -Magically appears- Whoops! Eh, he, wrong gift! –Gets her gift and gives Amaterasu the proper one and disappears-

Issun: OMG it's a constellation!

Amaterasu draws a bunch of stars and the constellation comes to life. It was Kasugami.

Kasugami: Hi! I'm going to tell you about my Random God Duty! It is being a horse rider!

Amaterasu: Horse ridding WAS invented BUT how are you going to ride a horse!?

Kasugami: I dunno, but I'll give you my power!

Amaterasu: Good!

Kasugami: -Gives Amaterasu his power and Amaterasu goes back to her place-

**Story Writer: Sixth chapter done!**

**Everyone: HAPPINESS!**

**Waka: And I'm in the next chapter!**

**Story Writer: WOULD EVERYONE STOP SPOILING THE STORY!!!**

**Issun: Ya you prophet!**

**Story Teller: Issun, you spoiled the story before…**

**Issun: Oh poopie…**

**Waka: Ha! Take that ya bug!**

**Issun: -gasp- WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME A BUG!!!**

**Amaterasu: -mumbling- He's got proper anger management then me…**


	7. Le De Show Off Prophet

Chapter 7: Le De Show Off Prophet

**Story Writer: Who would like to the disclaimer?**

**Waka: I'll do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami.**

**Story Teller: Wow, there wasn't an argument!**

**Issun who appears out of nowhere.**

**Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! You did the disclaimer!**

**Waka: Ya!**

**Issun: Die!**

**Waka: -Gets a random bug spray he finds-**

**Issun: OMG BUG SPRAY!!! AHHHH!**

**Story Writer: You got that out on purpose did ya?**

**Waka: -Smiles evilly- Maybe…**

Amaterasu returns back to her place and starts moving.

Issun: Hey, aren't you going to show me that move! There is a treasure chest on that little island!

Amaterasu: And risk my fur wet? No way!

Amaterasu leaves Kamiki and goes to this old ferry tunnel that lead to Agasta Forest.

Amaterasu: I'm going to draw Lily!

Issun: But then why didn't you draw Lily back at Kamiki!?

Amaterasu: I didn't feel like it. –Draws Lily and then jumps on a ledge and draws Cherry Bomb and enters-

Amaterasu reaches Agasta Forest, which it had a curse zone. Dun dun dun!

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! This place has a curse zone!

Amaterasu: Wow, like I just realized that. It is abuse! –Starts walking and falls of a ledge- OMG!

Issun: You stupid wolf! You could have like killed me!

Amaterasu: What about me!? –Sees a tunnel- Hey, let's go through the tunnel!

Amaterasu goes through the tunnel and sees a wall blocking her, and starts head-butting it.

Issun: What in gods name are you doing?

Amaterasu: Head-butting the wall!

Issun: Why not draw Cherry Bomb?

Amaterasu: Oh right. –Draws a Cherry Bomb and goes through the tunnel and restores the tree and get the Devout Beads-

Issun: OMG you got a new weapon! HAPPINESS! Now attach it to your self!

Amaterasu: -Attaches her new weapon-

Issun: OMG! How did you do that!?

Amaterasu: I… I dunno.

Issun: Well you can do this anytime!

Amaterasu leaves the place and goes outside, and hears someone play a flute, and stops for no reason.

???: Hark the Heavens and Earth and Sea! They summon me to defeat evil! Waka, gods gift to man is here, bonjour!

Issun: What is that guy's problem?

Waka: OMG you know you wolf look familiar. In fact you have red symbols and a weird weapon too!

Issun: Hey, if you think you're so smart why- OMG, like how did he know that you have red symbols and weapon! He can see ya!

Amaterasu: I'm surprised…

Waka jumps down the tree and lands in the water, but sunk into the water and got soaked wet, and to water wasn't deep.

Waka: OMG like I totally wash this a month ago! And that wasn't supposed to happen!

Amaterasu: Um…

Waka: -stand on the water THIS time- Well that was weird… -draws his sword out of his flute which look like Luke's Light saber from Star Wars Episode VI-

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! He drew a sword!

Waka: Oui! And I want to tell you something for no reason, that a random guy got the sacred sword out, and ran back to Kamiki and block the place with a bolder an-

Issun: Wait! How did he push a bolder!?

Waka: I dunno…

Amaterasu: Great help…

Issun: Maybe the script from the Game Makers can help! -Reading the script-

Waka: Where did you get that script!?

Issun: Like I don't know, it just magically appears.

Amaterasu: -Speaks but somehow Waka understands- OMG! HOW MANY STUPID SCRIPTS YOU HAVE WITH YOUR SELF!?!

Issun: Um, I'll be honest, 200, 567!

Amaterasu: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE!?!

Issun: I print them from a printer!

Amaterasu: PRINTERS WEREN'T INVENTED BACK THEN!!!

Issun: I know, but when you're never looking, it magically appears, and I print some!

Amaterasu: WELL WHEN I SEE THE PRINTER, I'LL BURN IT DOWN!!!

Issun: STOP SPEAKING IN CAPITALS ALL THE TIME!!!

Waka: Um, is anyone going to fight me or not? I have been waiting here for the last five minutes…

Amaterasu: Oh rig- OMG you understand me!

Waka: Um, yes…? But that is beside the point, we must fight!

Amaterasu: Ok…

Amaterasu fights Waka for the last twenty minutes, and defeats Waka, but the Story Writer isn't going to right the full battle for no reason…

Waka: Oh poopie. Well it has been a long time since I have tasted your power Amaterasu! That will be enough!

Issun: Too late you- wait, Ammy do you know this guy?

Amaterasu: No, I think…?

Waka: -sigh- It doesn't mater, but let me tell you something, I can see the future!

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! You can!?

Waka: Yes I can, and I'll give you the hint! Um, what was it again?

Amaterasu: -Muttering- Idiot.

Waka: Oh that's right! I for see a log of thrills!

Amaterasu: Like what in gods name does that mean!?

Issun: Maybe the script can help! –Getting a random script out reading-

Amaterasu: OMG! WILL YOU STOP READING THOSE SCRIPTS!?! –Gets a random match and burns the script-

Issun: Oh poopie…

Waka: Amaterasu, you are like totally not what you use to be! You may have beaten Orochi long ago, but that doesn't matter a-

Amaterasu: Wait; weren't you supposed to tell me that Orochi is unleashed?

Waka: Um, oh right and Orochi is unleashed, from the random guy that I don't really know who he is!

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Orochi is unleashed!?!

Waka: That's right, now I must get going! Au reviour! –Jumps high in the trees, and leaves-

Issun: You know what; he's a show off and a freak slash weirdo!

Amaterasu: Hmmm, you know he looks familiar, but any way let's go!

Issun: Where!?

Amaterasu: I dunno, let's just look around…

Issun: Ok…

**Story Writer: seventh chapter done!**

**Everyone: HAPPINESS!!!**

**Waka: You know, these chapters are getting short…**

**Story Writer: I know!**

**Amaterasu: Where is Issun anyway?**

**Issun: -Gets into the room- Hi everyone!**

**Amaterasu: Oh poopie, I thought you would go away…**

**Issun: Well I'm back!**


	8. CALL IN THE REPLACEMENT

Chapter 8: CALL IN THE REPLACEMENT!

**Story Writer: Disclaimer time!**

**Kokari: I'll do it!**

**Story Writer: Um, ok.**

**Kokari: Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Issun: Or anything in th-**

**Waka: -Gets a random bug spray the magically appears- Boo!**

**Issun: HOLLY NIPPON!!! RUN! –Runs screaming like a girl-**

Amaterasu goes through the forest un till she finds a random kid.

Random Kid: OMG, I hope Ume is ok! -Notice Amaterasu- Oh, hello wolfie, are you lost?

Issun: 'Sup kid, and like what are ya doing?

Random Kid: I'm Kokari, and I lost my dog!

Amaterasu: OMG you did!?

Issun: I see, then why in gods name are you fishing!?

Kokari: Um, I lost my key in the water, and there is no line to get it back!

Issun: Then how in gods name can you fish!?

Kokari: I dunno. But I can't get Ume, and I'm scared! Whaaa! –Sobbing-

Amaterasu: Oh be quiet! –Head-butts Kokari-

Issun: Quit it kid! The thing I hate more is a crybaby!

Amaterasu: -Mumbling- You're even more crybaby then him…

Issun: So I and Amaterasu will help you!

Amaterasu: Sure…

Kokari fishes for fish, but Amaterasu does all the work, and then they get a huge fish.

Kokari: OMG! Like look at that big'ol fish! –fish shot the key out- OMG! That's the key know I-

Amaterasu: -Snatches the key- I don't think so kid!

Kokari: OMG! Give me that key back!

Issun: Nev-ah!

Amaterasu runs to the door that leads to the Tusta Ruins, and opens the door, and enters the place.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! What in gods name is this place!?

Amaterasu: Um, you do know that you are the only one who says "HOLLY NIPPON!" right?

Issun: Ya, you're right! Oh and draw Lily to see if we can cross the water!

Amaterasu: Um, ok! –Draws Lily on the water, which is polluted, and jumps in the Lily but quickly gets onto land- OMG!

Issun: Well, seems that the water is polluted…

Amaterasu: You idiot! I could have died!

Issun: Hey, how was I supposed to know?

Amaterasu: Look at the water! It's purple!

Issun: -Looks at the water- Oh right…

Amaterasu: Let's just keep going!

Issun: You know; you always seem to know where to go…

Amaterasu: Um, I'm a god! I know these things!

Issun: I'm really getting a little bit suspicious…

Amaterasu: -Looks at the ceiling for no reason- He's getting suspicious!

Story Writer: Ok, execute plan B-64, and make it now!

Suddenly a random guy from no where shoots a blow-gun dart at Issun, which makes him sleep and gives him amnesia. Then two other random guys, get Amaterasu and picks her up and takes her to the place with the funguses, because the Story Writer doesn't know where to put Amaterasu anywhere else; and the three random guys magically disappear.

Issun: -Wakes up- Wha happened?

Amaterasu: Oh don't you remember? I save you from drowning in the polluted water, and from demons.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! You're my hero-! Wait, let me see the script if you're telling the truth. –Reading the script-

Amaterasu: OMG! GIVE ME THAT STUPID SCRIPT!!!! –Destroys it-

Issun: You know what? That does it, I'm leaving!!! –Bounces away-

Amaterasu: Good for you!!!

Story Writer: CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! CALL IN THE REPLACEMENT!!!

Suddenly out of nowhere, Midna from The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess appears on Amaterasu's back.

Midna: 'Sup wolf! I'm Midna! And I'm going to be your helper!

Amaterasu: OMG you're like totally heavy! And I'm Amaterasu!

Midna: Well it is nice to meet you!

Amaterasu: Do you know anything about the Story Writer?

Story Teller: Oh, one more thing Amaterasu; Midna doesn't know anything about the Story Writer…

Amaterasu: Oh, thanks Story Teller…

Midna: What were ya saying?

Amaterasu: Oh, um, no-

Then two demons break through the roof and lands in front of Amaterasu.

First Random Bud-Like Demon: Yo! I and my friend are here to kill you!

Amaterasu: -sigh- Here we go again…

Second Random Bud-Like Demon: And- who's the weird looking thing?

Midna: OMG WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Second Random Bud-Like Demon: Um, weird looking thing..?

Midna: WHAT!? ALL OF YOU MUST DIE! –Kills all the demons-

Amaterasu: Whoa, guess you're strong!

Midna: Yes I am!

Amaterasu: -Muttering- She could do all the work for me…

Suddenly a log with funguses appear, and Amaterasu draws a sun and the funguses grow, and Amaterasu jumps on them. Many places later, Amaterasu save the water, which it isn't polluted, and takes a ride. Amaterasu then reaches a place and draws a bunch of stars on the constellation, and it comes to life. It Tustagami.

Tustagami: Hi! Amaterasu I'm going to tell you my random job is! Is being a Barbie Collector!

Amaterasu: OMG! LIKE WHO WOULD WANT TO COLLECT BARBIE DOLLS!

Midna: Ohhh! Can I join your collection?

Tustagami: Sure!

Amaterasu: OMG, you're dumping me!?

Midna: Yes!

Tustagami: -Gives Amaterasu his power before Amaterasu got so fed-up-

**Story Writer: Another chappie done!**

**Midna: Yes!**

**Amaterasu: OMG! I like can't believe you dump me!**

**Spider Queen: Boo!**

**Amaterasu: OMG! I HATE SPIDERS! AHHHH!**


	9. The Spider Queen, um I Mean Milley Cyrus

Chapter 9: The Spider Queen, Um, I Mean Mille Cyrus

**Story Writer: Disclaimer time!**

**Spider Queen: Can I do it!**

**Story Writer: Ok.**

**Spider Queen: Ok, Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Issun: Or the name Mille Cyrus!**

**Story Writer: ISSUN!!!**

Amaterasu felt lonely for Midna dumped her, but Midna somehow return to the Legend Of Zelda series. Suddenly Issun appears.

Issun: Yo!

Amaterasu: -Looks shocked- OMG you have returned! And- where did you get that popcorn?

Issun: Well I went to see the movie at the cinema called "Titanic" but it was sooo boring, so I came back to be your partner!

Amaterasu: Great! –Muttering- I like Midna better.

Issun: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Amaterasu: Let's just go! And I'll use my new move! –Amaterasu draws Vine and keeps doing it un till she reaches the top-

Issun: Fully sick, dog!

Amaterasu: -mumbling- I hope you won't become gangster.

Amaterasu reaches the top of the statue and opens it by drawing vine, and goes into the statue. Then she reaches a huge freaky door.

Issun: Um, do you want to go in there?

Amaterasu: I have to…

Issun: Well it was nice knowing ya!

Amaterasu: Oh, no, you're coming with me!

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Are y-

Amaterasu enters the room. She sees a gold gate but goes through it with no reason, and reaches a ledge, and sees that she is about to fall.

Amaterasu: OMG…!

Amaterasu and Issun fall together thanks to gravity.

Issun: You idiot! We could have died! –Sees something move and goes to this huge flower-

Amaterasu: -sees something moves, but doesn't do anything-

Story Teller: Um, are you going to save Issun?

Amaterasu: No I- -Sees her tail on fire- OMG!!! –Rescues Issun-

Issun: OMG, I'm in wolf slobber.

Amaterasu: I like saved you! So you owe me!

Suddenly eight heads appear, and the heads look like Orochi's. Then the flower opens, and it turns to be a spider.

Amaterasu: OMG! IT'S A SPIDER!!! EWWW, SPIDER!

Issun: You're scared of spiders? Oh, and I saw a dog too.

???: Are you the dog who is spoiling my masters plans!? Well not for long! Speak your last words!

Amaterasu: Orochi is an idiot!

???: OMG! How dare ya! Oh, my name is the Spider Queen!

Issun: We see so Spider Queen-

Spider Queen: Oh I forgot to mention, we villains have a real name, like Spider Queen isn't my real name!

Issun: Then what is your real name?

Spider Queen: Mille Cyrus!

Issun: Um, ok?

Amaterasu: Let's just fight! I mean I hate spiders! Ewww!

Mille Cyrus: -gasp- You hate spiders!?

Amaterasu: Yes!

Mille Cyrus: WELL GET READY TO DIE!!!! –Charges at Amaterasu-

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON!

Amaterasu: -Takes a step back and the Spider Queen, um, Mille Cyrus crashes at the wall- Ha! Loser!

Mille Cyrus: -turns around- That does it! I'm going to kill you!

Amaterasu attaches her self to a vine and then goes behind Mille Cyrus.

Amaterasu: OMG, what am I to do!

Issun: Well it doesn't say in the script –reads the script-

Amaterasu: Wait, I know! –Attaches two vines to the top of Mille Cyrus-

Mille Cyrus: -She fells to the ground- Oh poopie!

Amaterasu: -goes on top of the flower- Ewww! Eyeballs!

Issun: Just attack them already!

Amaterasu: Um, hello, that's disgusting!

Issun: JUST DO IT!!!

Amaterasu: Ok! –Amaterasu kills half the eyeballs, and is trapped in Mille Cyrus and is shot out- OMG!

Mille Cyrus: Take that you-

Issun: Don't swear!

Mille Cyrus: Oh, right…

Amaterasu: -Does the thing she did few speeches ago which is attaching vines to Mille Cyrus, who fells to the ground and goes on top of her- OMG! I so don't want to touch those eyeballs!

Issun: -Gets a fire match that is magically on fire-

Amaterasu: -Sees the match that was about to burn her tail un till…-

Midna: WHO IN GODS NAME STOLE MY BARBIE!?

Issun: -Smiles evilly- The Spider Queen did!

Spider Queen: WHAT!? –Sees Midna charging at her- Waite it wasn't me, and my name is Mille C-

Midna: -Attacks the eyeballs, and Spider Queen, um, Mille Cyrus dies- Ha take that you loser!

Mille Cyrus: Oh poopie…

Midna: -Disappears back to The Legend of Zelda series-

Suddenly a weapon called Snarling Beast comes at Amaterasu, who slices her fur and Amaterasu is like –OMG!!!- and so on.

Issun: Ammy, do a cool Victory Howl!

Amaterasu: What if I say no!?

Issun: -Still has the match in his hand- Or else-

Amaterasu: OMG, ok! –Does a horrible howl, and leaves-

Umi: What about me!?

Amaterasu: Oh, right –Takes Umi with her-

**Story Writer: Cool! Another chappie done!**

**Issun: Fully sick dog!**

**Amaterasu: Issun, are you on drugs?**

**Issun: Oh, mummy, marry me!**

**Waka: Um, ok… This parody is getting weird…**

**Story Teller: And it'll get weirder!**

**Story Writer: STOP SPOILING MORE CHAPTERS!!!**


	10. The Problem With Dogs

Chapter 10 The Problem With Dogs

**Story Writer: Who wants to do the disclaimer!**

**Princess Fuse: OMG I'll do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Nobody talks.**

**Waka: Cool, no arguments!**

**Issun: Why does the prophet have to be in the next chapter!?**

**Waka: Because I'm special!**

**Issun: No I am!**

**Waka: No I-**

**Story Writer: JUST GET ONTO THE STORY!!!**

Amaterasu gets out of the ruins, and Kokari magically appears.

Kokari: OMG! You stupid dog! Give me- What? Is that Ume! Hi Ume did ya miss me?

Ume: Not one bit.

Amaterasu: Wait! So I saved you for no reason!?

Ume: Um, yes?

Kokari: Oh I'm sorry Ume for not saving you, its just I was scared!

Ume: Ya, SURE you were, you just went out of the ruins because the Spice Girls came for an entertainment!

Amaterasu: OMG!

Issun: Here's your dog!

Amaterasu: -throws the dog-

Ume: You know what!? Take your stupid dads fishing rod which you left at the ruins!

Kokari: My dad's fishing rod! HAPPINESS!

Issun: Yes, you can have it. And the dog wanted to stay at the ruins!

Kokari: OMG! You did!

Ume: Yes!

Issun: Can you understand the dog?

Kokari: Um, no…

Amaterasu: JUST GO AND FIX THE BRIDGE!!!

Kokari: G2G! –Kokari leaves along with Ume-

Issun: Should we get going?

Amaterasu: Yes…

Amaterasu arrives at the broken Taka Past Bridge. Sees Kokari attach the rod line to a pole of the bridge.

Kokari: I attach the rope to the bridge! Look!

Issun: Hooray for you.

???: Get the stupid rod out of my way!!

Amaterasu: -Sees Susano coming down the current on a tree-

Issun: Susano? What in gods name are you doing? This isn't Sea World!

Susano: I was practicing a move, and I broke the tree, and I'm on this tree trunk!

Issun: Everyone, let's play Simon Says! Simon Says, pull the kid!

Amaterasu: -Pulls Kokari back-

Issun: Wait, I change my mind, let go!

Amaterasu: -Still pulling-

Issun: I said move!!!

Amaterasu: You didn't say Simon Says!!

Amaterasu, Issun and Kokari were thrown onto the log.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Do something Ammy!

Amaterasu: Ok! –Draws a vine, but misses- Dam!

After 30 vines later on 0:01 seconds, Amaterasu saves everyone from dieing and lands back to were they were, and a new bridge was made.

Ume: Oh poopie, I thought you would have been dead by now, Kokari…

Kokari: OMG! I made a bridge!

Issun: No we-

Kokari: I'm awesome! Thanks Ume! –Gives Ume a hug-

Ume: Get off!

Issun: Do you think Susano is alive?

Amaterasu: -Muttering- I hope not.

Issun: Let's keep going!

Amaterasu crosses the bridge and is in Taka Past.

Issun: OMG! There is a Curse Zone here!

Amaterasu: Yes, so we best to get going…

Amaterasu arrives at a wall, and blows it up, and enters, and hears a flute.

???: Hark the Heavens the Earth and Seas, they summon-

Amaterasu: GET ON WITH IT!

???: What ever! –Jumps down, and hits his knee on a rock- Ow! Um, Waka, Gods gift to man is here. Bonjour!

Issun: OMG! You again!

Waka: No time no see! Well I hope you enjoy the ride I have proposed?

Issun: Why would we enjoy it!? We could have died!

Waka: I dunno. But any way I saw you battle between-

Amaterasu: Um, is Issun suppose to say "If you're so great, then why didn't you predict Orochi's return?" thing?

Issun: Oh, ya! If you're so great, then why didn't you predict Orochi's return?

Amaterasu: Ya!

Waka: Sorry, what was that? I was thinking of something.

Issun: Like what!?

Waka: I'm not really sure, but any way, I saw you battle the spider lady and-

Mille Cyrus: -Magically you can hear her voice- It's Mille Cyrus!

Waka: Huh? Oh what ever, that was such a poor battle!

Issun: OMG! Then who do you think is better? Spyro or Amaterasu!?

Waka: You want a bet?

Issun: Yes a-

Amaterasu: OH, JUST BATTLE US ALREADY!!!

Waka: Oh, right! –Gets his sword out- Just go for it!

Issun: For what? 200 yen?

Waka: Um, I mean the battle.

Issun: Oh, right…

Suddenly random red walls appear with characters on it.

Amaterasu: Why does this happen when I enter battles?

Waka: I dunno…

Amaterasu: Here goes! –Amaterasu charges at Waka, but Waka just trip her- Ow!

Issun: Can you even fight?

Amaterasu: Of course I can!

Issun: "Of course me can" is the proper grammar!

Amaterasu: No it isn't!

Issun: Yes it is!

Amaterasu: It isn't!!

Issun: It is!!

Waka: Um, actually it isn't…

Issun: BUT OUT!! Oh, just fight him already Amaterasu while I read the script!

Amaterasu: I don't think so!

Issun: Eh, your right that "Of course I can" is right!

Waka: Is any one going t- -Amaterasu attacks with her weapon, which Waka gets hit and backs off- Ow! That does it!

The battle goes on for minutes un till-

Midna: OMG! SOMEONE STOLE ANOTHER BARBIE FOM ME!!! WHO WAS IT!?

Issun: -Smiles evilly- Waka did!

Waka: Liar!

Issun: He did!

Midna: Well get ready to fell my raft! –Charges at Waka and does serious bashing-

Amaterasu: Wow, she's got anger management…

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! Look at the script! –Shows Amaterasu the script- Midna is not suppose to be bashing the prophet!!

Amaterasu: Ya, and stop reading those stupid scripts!!!

Story Teller: TIME OUT!

Everyone stops fighting.

Story Teller: Amaterasu, can I talk to you? Oh, and bring the script…

Amaterasu: -Gets the script and go out of the place, and outside-

Story Teller: The Story Writer has written a new script, here. –Gives Amaterasu the new script-

Amaterasu: Oh, ok, and thanks Story Teller! –Amaterasu goes back to the place and everyone is still, still and gives Issun the new script-

Issun: Oh, ok, so Midna IS suppose to be bashing the prophet!

Amaterasu: Yes, and everyone, we can get going!

Midna stops bashing Waka, and goes back to The Legend of Zelda series universe. Waka back flipped onto a rock, and Amaterasu was still growling at him.

Waka: -Pant, pant- Not bad, Amaterasu.

Issun: OMG! Not bad!? She beat the Nippon out of you! (Muttering) Actually Midna did.

Waka: Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you a question. Have you ever been to Lake Hamari in Shinshu Fields?

Issun: No…

Waka: Well in the middle of the lake, is the Moon Cave, and is have a barrier, and you can't go in, so that must mean that Orochi is there an-

Issun: How long are you going to talk for?

Waka: OMG! Don't interrupt! I want to get into the Moon Cave, but I need the stupid Serpent Crystal to get through the barrier.

Amaterasu: And your point is?

Waka: Do you know where I can find it?

Issun: No, and we don't even know what it looks like, and why do you want to get into the cave!?

Waka: I dunno. –Mumbling- So that big windmill. Well what ever I'll have to find it myself, and I'll give you a prophecy. I- Oh poopie I forgot.

Issun: Maybe the script can help!

Amaterasu: -Gets the script and throws it at Waka, who almost fell off the rock- I don't think so!

Issun: That reminds me of a song called "I don't think so!"

Amaterasu: Why matter?

Issun: I dunno…

Waka: Oh right! Only the Legendary- Oh, wrong one. Oh I got it! I for see a Dog-difficult quest!

Amaterasu: What in gods name does that mean!?

Waka: I dunno, but au reviour! –Leaves-

Issun: Hey Ammy, why don't we get the Serpent Crystal that Waka mention, and you go into the cave!

Amaterasu: We will! But, ok!

Amaterasu goes up a path, and then drawls Bloom on the Guardian Tree, with out fixing the bridge, and then jumps down, and she magically isn't hurt, and starts dashing through a path, and goes up a path that reaches to a village called Kusa Village.

Issun: Ammy, I feel a bad vibe coming up…

Amaterasu: I don't care let's jet go in the village.

Amaterasu is in the village.

Issun: HOLLY NIPPON! What's with this atmosphere!?

Amaterasu: I dunno, but I fell like I'm weakening! So let's keep moving –keeps going un till she reaches a random lady-

Random Lady: OMG! My village is getting weaken because of me! I didn't want this job in protecting this village, I wanted something else!

Suddenly a demon magically appears and is holding the girl and goes into the air.

Random Demon: -Whistles- Hey guys! Look, we have a god! –Two green imps appear-

Amaterasu: OMG! How many demons are there to fight!?

First Random Demon: I dunno, but get ready to die, for you are a regular wolf!

Amaterasu: What are –Sees that she is a regular wolf- OMG!!! Where is my white cute fur and crimson symbols!!??

Second Random Demon: We drain your power!

Amaterasu: YOU LOT! OWWW, GET READY TO FEEL MY RAFT OF PAIN!!! –Charges at the demons-

Third Random Demon: OMG! She lost it!

All Random Demons: Oh poopie –Dies-

Magically the atmosphere is back to normal, and Amaterasu turns back to her old self.

Issun: OMG! How did you use kung-fu moves!?

Amaterasu: I… I dunno…

Random Lady: Yay! The village is back to normal! Thanks random wolf! Are you a Statomi Warrior?

Issun: No she isn't…

Random Lady: Oh poopie and my name is Princess Fuse!

Issun: That's great pretty lady!

Amaterasu: Issun are you into girls?

Issun: Pretty ladies or babes!

Amaterasu: I see…

Princess Fuse: Do you want to know what been happening in the village?

Issun: -sigh- Guess so…

Princess Fuse: Well there's this huge Windmill and it blows Divine Wind to scare demons away thanks to Kuzagami and-

Issun: Wait! How can demons be scared of wind!?

Princess Fuse: I'm not sure, but the wind stopped because the monster came.

Issun: What monster?

Princess Fuse: Crimson Helm! Dun dun dun!

Issun: Ya, and your point?

Princess Fuse: Well the last Priest of Head Priest got killed by the creature, and there's a barrier protecting the door!

Issun: So how do we get in!?

Princess Fuse: You must find the Statomi Warriors! They are the ones who do all the work for me! Here take this tracker.

Issun: Thanks…

Princess Fuse: There are five in the village, so find them ASAP!

Issun: Okie-dokie! Wait a moment, why don't you summon them!?

Princess Fuse: I tried but it didn't work!

Issun: Oh…

Princess Fuse: So go!

Issun: Ok!

Amaterasu was running around until she went down a path, and jumped over a bamboo fence, and the Canine Tracker was turning yellow at a wall.

Issun: OMG! What's 'sup with the Canine Tracker?

Amaterasu: I think we have to blow the wall with my move –Draws Cherry Bomb and the wall opens a path- See?

Issun: Oh right…

Amaterasu goes in and see a Dog With Purple Scurf

Issun: The Canine Tracker is next to the dog, and it has a Canine Tracker, so this must be a Statomi Canine Warriors!

Suddenly random weird music plays.

Issun: Why is there music playing out of nowhere?

Amaterasu: I dunno…

Dog With Purple Scurf: OMG! Is that the Canine Tracker!? Does Princess Fuse want me and she send you? She's a stacker!

Amaterasu: Um… Ok…?

Issun: You're coming with us!

Dog With Purple Scarf: No, I must have food!

Issun: OMG! You want food, what poor manners!

Amaterasu accidentally head-butts a jar and a meat bag appear.

Issun: Who gods name would put a meat bag in a jar?

Amaterasu: I'm not sure –Goes to the Dog With Purple Scurf- Here, you happy! –Goes into a magic place with flowers and goes back to where she was-

Issun: Wha-What happened?

Amaterasu: I…I… I dunno.

Dog With Purple Scarf: Thanks, and my name is Ko! So, now I'll go to my master!

Issun: You hear that Ammy!?

Ko leaves.

Issun: I thought the warriors were humans, and the music had stopped? What's going on around here?

Amaterasu: -Nervous- Oh, it's nothing, let's just keep moving!

Amaterasu got out the place and jumped down the bamboo place, and went down a path and a Random Bamboo Cutter Guy sees Amaterasu.

Random Bamboo Cutter Guy: Oh poopie, I can't get into the Sasa Sanctuary and get bamboo! OMG! Why hello there wolfie! I'm Mr. Bamboo!

Issun: Ya and I'm Issun.

Mr. Bamboo: OMG! You have a small sprite with you! Cool!

Issun: Um, ok… This is a little bit awkward.

Mr. Bamboo: Listen there wolfie, I need to get bamboo and- -Sees Amaterasu leave- OMG!

Amaterasu: What was with that guy?

Issun: I dunno…

Amaterasu reaches a place and sees a glowing bamboo.

Issun: Hey, bamboo doesn't glow!

Amaterasu: You're right! –Slashes bamboo and sees a dog-

Issun: How in gods name did a dog get into a bamboo!?!

Amaterasu: I dunno…

Dog With Pink Scarf: -Comes out of the bamboo and lands in front of Amaterasu- OMG! You like woke up! Have you been stacking me!?

Amaterasu: -Looks around shiftily- Um, no.

Dog With Pink Scarf: OMG, is that the Canine Tracker!?

Issun: Ya, so you're coming with us!

Dog With Pink Scarf: Not until I get food!

Issun: Fine!

Amaterasu: Oh poopie! I don't have a meat bag! I need to buy one!

Issun: Dam! Wait here!

Dog With Pink Scarf: Okie-Doike!

Amaterasu goes up a path, and sees Susano sleeping, who woke up.

Susano: OMG! It's Fido and bug!

Issun: It's Issun! –Hears weird music playing- Who's playing that weird music!?

Susano: I dunno… But go away! I'm trying to meditate and I'm about to fight the Crimson Helm!

Amaterasu: Wait, you're not supposed to know his name!

Susano: Oh poopie, I forgot his name!

Issun: Let's just walk away Ammy…

Amaterasu: Ok…

Amaterasu goes to a Merchant.

Merchant: Hi! Are-

Issun: Just give us a meat bag!

Merchant: Ok! –Gives a meat bag-

Amaterasu goes back to the Dog With Pink Scarf.

Issun: Wait a moment! How do you carry yen and other stuff with you!?

Amaterasu: I… I dunno…

Issun: Weird…

Amaterasu: -Gives meat bag to the dog and is in the place with flowers and returns to where she was- Huh?

Issun: Not again… How do these things happen?

Dog With Pink Scarf: Thanks for the food! And I'm Chi! Now, I'm going to my master!

Issun: You hear that Ammy!

Chi leaves.

Issun: What's the problem with these dogs!? And why when we give food, we go to a magic flower place and end up where we are, and also why does random music magically play?

Amaterasu: Like I said, I dunno and- -Sees Issun about to read the script- Don't think about!!

Issun: Ah! You got me, and ok!

Amaterasu leaves the place and ignores what Mr. Bamboo was about to say, and then reached a Small Random Girl who is crying because her garden is just horrible.

Issun: Hi! I-

Small Random Girl: GO AWAY!!!

Issun: Fine!

Amaterasu goes on top and draws a circle around the garden and it became beautiful and magically a Dog With Green Scarf appeared.

Amaterasu: How in gods name did you appeared!?

Dog With Green Scarf: I dunno… -Notice the Canine Tracker- OMG! Is that the Canine Tracker from Princess Fuse! I hope she hasn't been stalking me!

Issun: For Nippon sakes! Nobody has been stalking you! So you're coming with us!

Dog With Green Scarf: Not until I get food!

Issun: Fine!

Amaterasu: Issun, I don't have any meat bag…

Issun: Oh poopie, just go and buy one!

Amaterasu: Ok! –Goes to the merchant-

Issun: Give us another meat bag!

Merchant: So demanding! Here!

Amaterasu: -Pays and then goes to the Dog With Green Scarf- Here! So be happy! –Goes to the magic place and returns- What the?

Issun: Why is this happening?

Dog With Green Scarf: Thanks! And my name is Shin! So bye!

Shin leaves.

Issun: Um, ok, so we got to fine another dog…

Amaterasu: Well duh!

Amaterasu goes to a place and draws vine and moves to an upper place, and then takes a tunnel and meets a Dog With Light Green Scarf.

Amaterasu: Wait! Wasn't Ko supposed to be here and you be at the other place?

Dog With Light Green Scarf: Ya, I guess, and is that the Canine Tracker!? Has Princess Fuse been stalking me!?

Issun: What's with you dogs! She hasn't been stalking you!! So you're coming with us!

Dog With Light Green Scarf: Nev-ah! Not until you give me a meat bag!

Issun: Fine! Ammy, smash your head on a jar! –Hears weird music- And why is the music still playing out of nowhere!?

Amaterasu: -Charges at the jar and gets a meat back and gives to the Dog With Light Green Scarf- Here ya go! –Goes into the place with flowers and returns-

Issun: Why are we magically going to a weird place!?

Dog With Green Scarf: Ok! Now I can go!

Dog With Light Green Scarf leaves.

Issun: What's the problem with dogs? He didn't even tell us his name! Well let's go to Princes Fuse and find the last dog.

Amaterasu: Ok!

Amaterasu goes to Princess Fuse place and see a Dog With Orange Scarf growling at them.

Issun: Hey! The Canine Tracker is picking up something! It's that dog!

Dog With Orange Scarf: My name is Tei! And you have been stalking me! So I'll fight you!

Amaterasu: OMG WE HAVN'T BEEN STALKING YOU!!!

Tei: Don't lie to me! Will have a fight!!

Amaterasu: Fine!

Issun: Should we arrange thi-

Amaterasu: NO!

Issun: Ok, you're the boss!

Weird red walls appear and random music plays.

Tei: We shall fight!

Amaterasu: Ya!

Tei: But before we do, I want to say, that you don't look tough!

Amaterasu: OMG!!! YOU'RE DISSING ME!?

Tei: No not you, the little bug on your nose!

Issun: I'M NOT A BUG!!

Tei: I feel board, so let's not fight…

Amaterasu: Huh?

Tei: I mean there's no action, or anything fun…

Amaterasu: Um… Ok?

Tei: Just kidding!!! Let's fight! –Charges at Amaterasu-

Amaterasu: OMG! –Draws a tree, and Tei smashes into it and the battle was over-

Tei: That was fun, let's play again one day.

Issun: You call that fun!?!

Princess Fuse: OMG! It's you Tei! Have you been fighting?

Issun: Oh, it was nothing princess.

Princess Fuse: All of you doggies been very bad! You didn't come to me when I summon all of you!

Issun: Hey Princess, what's with those orbs?

Princess Fuse: There the Statomi Orbs! The only thing that can get through the barrier! –Hears the Blue (Da Ba Dee) song- Huh?

Story Writer: Whoops! Wrong song… -Puts the right song for Princess Fuse-

Issun: What the?

Princess Fuse: You must find the other three dogs!

Issun: WHAT!! But we-

Princess Fuse: You will!? Good so find them!

Issun: Oh poopie…

Amaterasu leaves the place until-

Princess Fuse: Wait! I must mark the locations!!!

Issun: Then why didn't you say so!?

Princess Fuse: I dunno…

THEN Amaterasu leaves Kusa Village and begins her quest…

**Story Writer: The longest chapter so far has been done!**

**Everyone: HAPPINESS!**

**Kushi: Where's Susano?**

**Issun: He's at the corner, crying…**

**Kushi: Why?**

**Issun: Because I put his butt on fire.**

**Kushi: Thanks! I always hated him!**

**Story Teller: Since when?**

**Kushi: Since Chapter- I dunno**


End file.
